061816-Rulings Relationships And Leadership
18:55:27 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 18:55 -- 18:55:33 AT: serios 18:55:38 AT: i hear there was a meeting? 18:56:24 GG: Hello. Aaisha.... Yes.... Though. It. Did. Not. Go. Well.... And. Focusing. On. Things. Here. Took. Me. Away. From. It. And. Looking. At. It. Now.... 18:56:43 AT: will you give me a brief run down of it 18:56:46 AT: and what was said 18:57:23 GG: Mr. Aesona. Was. Trying. To. Get. Everyone. Up. To. Date. On. Some. Things.... Part. Of. Which. Were. Already. Known. Due. To. Myself. Having. Shared. It. Previously.... 18:57:51 GG: After. Mentioning. Some. New. Things. Regarding. Mr. Fedora. Though. It. Went. Into. A. Fight. Between. Miss. Lorcan. And. Mr. Aesona. 18:58:31 GG: Mr. Moirai. Actually. Threatened. To. Auspitize. Between. Them. 18:58:48 AT: i very much doubt there's anything to go ash there over 18:59:01 AT: lorcan and nyarla wouldn't be going pitch 19:00:06 AT: speaking of 19:00:08 GG: Yes. But. It. Is. Clear. The. Morrallegiance. Between. Them. Is. Either. Strained. Or. No. Longer. Exists. At. All. 19:00:17 AT: no i would says that 19:00:20 AT: is done probably 19:00:30 AT: but i'll be auspiticing between you and lorcan 19:01:37 GG: ....I.... Am. Not. Certain. That. Would. Be. Necessary.... I. Mean. I. Know. Things. Between. Her. And. Myself. Are.... But.... I. Can. Do. Well. Enough. To. Avoid. The. More. Negative. Aspects. Between. Us. As. Necessary.... 19:03:13 AT: a spade with lorcan needs to be off the table completely right now serios 19:03:18 AT: libby needs you 19:06:37 GG: I. Know. She. Needs. Me.... At. Least. I. Hope. She. Does.... I. Do. Love. Her.... And. I. Know. I. Have. Not. Been. The. Best. Matesprit. For. Her.... 19:07:38 AT: you've been a wonderful matesprit for her and i have no doubt she needs you 19:07:49 AT: you've been her hope for these past billions of sweeps 19:08:10 AT: that's a lot to take in and a big duty i know, but that's part of the reason i let you go 19:08:14 AT: because she needs you more than i do 19:10:29 GG: I. Can. Definitely. Trust. That. I. Suppose.... I. Just. Have. Lingering. Doubts. About. The. Future.... Or. At. Least. Possible. Futures. That. Did. Not. Happen.... And. Possible. Futures. That. May. Happen.... I. Really. Hate. The. Time. Shenanigans. Involved. With. Mr. Aesona.... 19:11:04 AT: time is bullshit just focus on the present we're in now 19:11:13 AT: you don't need to worry about the other futures the what-ifs 19:11:22 GG: Well. In. The. Present. Mr. Aesona. Is. With. His. Future. Daughter. 19:11:29 AT: what 19:12:03 GG: Apparently. In. Some. Time. Line. He. And. Miss. Libby. Have. A. Daughter.... A. Female. Descendent.... 19:12:24 GG: And. She. Is. On. His. Planet.... Though. She. Does. Not. Know. Who. Mr. Aesona. Is.... 19:12:57 AT: who told you that 19:13:20 GG: Mr. Aesona. Told. Me. This.... Before. The. Meeting. Debacle.... 19:13:34 AT: and who told nyarla 19:14:02 GG: ....Ok. Suddenly. This. Is. A. Good. Point..... It. Was. Mr. Fedora.... 19:14:41 AT: man 19:14:50 AT: and what happened last time nyarla believed him? 19:15:01 AT: wow 19:15:01 AT: i wonder 19:15:05 AT: it couldn't be 19:15:13 AT: horrorterror hell???? 19:15:16 GG: ....Point. Very. Much. Taken.... 19:15:40 GG: Oh. Gods. Damn. It.... 19:15:54 AT: and you're telling me his "daughter" didn't realize it was him 19:15:58 AT: just younger? 19:16:04 AT: does she even look like a troll at all? 19:16:38 GG: Well. Mr. Aesona. Has. Mentioned. She. Was. Left. On. His. Planet. When. She. Was. Very. Young.... And. No. Mention. On. Her. Appearance.... 19:17:08 AT: then i think that's the first thing we should be considering 19:17:29 AT: that lies have been known to come from him and we shouldn't take everything he says at face value 19:18:34 GG: Though. Regardless. He. Has. An. Ultimatum. From. Mr. Fedora. About. It.... Amongst. Other. Things.... But. The. Possibility. Of. A. Lie. Does. Make. A. Lot. Of. This. Easier. To. Grasp.... 19:18:53 AT: no it doesn't and nyarla doesn't do well with ultimatums 19:19:04 GG: I. Meant. For. Myself. 19:19:13 GG: And. Yes. He. Does. Not. Do. Well. With. Them. 19:19:25 AT: oh i completely misread that last part 19:19:30 AT: sorry 19:19:39 GG: It. Is. Alright.... I. Was. Obviously. Not. Being. Direct. Enough. 19:20:12 AT: no i added a word in where it wasn't when i read that 19:21:52 AT: but regardless 19:22:12 AT: i think i'll be pulling together a follow up memo with everyone in the original meeting 19:23:00 GG: Well. That. Would. Be. Mr. Aesona. Mr. Moirai. Miss. Lorcan. Mr. Carter. Mr. Heliux. And. Myself. Then.... 19:23:18 GG: There. Is. Something. That. You. Should. Know. Though.... Mentioned. In. The. Meeting.... 19:23:30 GG: Before. Miss. Fenrix. Should. Be. Told.... 19:23:44 GG: It. Involves. Miss. Suproc.... 19:24:18 AT: i don't plan on inviting nyarla right away or at all really 19:24:24 AT: and what about cara? 19:25:19 GG: Apparently. Mr. Aesona. Has. Been. Given. An. Invite. To. Mr. Fedora'S. Gallery. In. The. Future.... And. Mr. Heliux. Was. Given. A. Preview. Of. It.... The.... "Exhibit."... 19:25:28 GG: It. Was. Miss. Suproc.... 19:26:35 AT: ah 19:26:38 AT: i'm not surprised 19:27:37 AT: i'm expecting ramira to be in there too and honestly she can stay there 19:27:40 GG: I. Told. Him. To. Not. Tell. Miss. Fenrix. For. The. Time. Being.... But. Also. To. Not. Destroy. His. Phone. Either. To. Destroy. The. Video.... 19:27:43 AT: probably a few of our missing players are there 19:27:54 AT: no he shouldn't destroy his phone 19:28:12 AT: lorrea probably already suspects the worse but 19:29:09 GG: That. Might. Be. True. But. To. Have. It. Be. Confirmed.... At. Least. At. This. Point.... There. Has. To. Be. A. Better. Time. To. Handle. Telling. Her. About. The. Confirmation. 19:29:33 AT: she's in the water right now i don't think her phone is waterproof 19:29:42 AT: i'll handle it later 19:31:40 GG: I. Really. Wish. Mr. Fedora. Could. Just. Be. Removed. From. All. This.... Things. Are. Already. Hard. Enough. Without. His. Influence.... 19:33:56 AT: he's here and we have to deal with him 19:34:03 AT: there's no escaping that 19:34:37 GG: I. Am. Aware.... But. Having. Just. A. Bit. More. Time. Would. Be. A. God. Send.... 19:37:28 AT: remember he's often viewing us outside the timeline or at least at different points 19:37:33 AT: we may have more time than we think 19:38:07 GG: From. How. Mr. Aesona. Thinks. We. May. Have. Less.... But. Again. Mr. Fedora. Has. Caused. Mr. Aesona. To. Panic. Before.... 19:38:46 AT: i don't trust nyarla's judgement 19:38:47 AT: at all 19:39:30 GG: Let. Us. Hope. He. Gains. A. Better. One. Through. This. Quest. 19:40:28 AT: it sounds like he's already moving too fast for himself again ---- One Memo Later ---- 21:39:07 GG: Might. I. Ask. What. Was. Going. On. With. Miss. Lorcan? Or. Was. That. Purely. Her. Not. Wanting. To. Disappoint. You? 21:39:36 AT: the latter i believe 21:39:42 AT: i told her to stay in line 21:39:52 AT: she did very well!! 21:40:04 GG: Though. The. Chanting. Was. A. Bit. Much.... 21:40:21 AT: she is younger than both of us 21:40:33 AT: most of us at least 21:40:43 GG: I. Was. Not. Aware. Of. This.... 21:41:15 AT: mhm! 21:42:26 GG: Exactly. How. Young. Are. We. Talking. Here. If. It. Is. Not. Rude. To. Ask. So. Indirectly? 21:43:26 AT: i believe she's roughly two sweeps younger than myself 21:45:03 GG: ...So. One. Sweep. Younger. Than. Me. Even.... That.... I. Was. Not. Aware. I. Was. Being. Vexed. By. One. So. Young.... 21:45:14 AT: hehe 21:46:23 GG: That.... I. Am. Not. Certain. If. That. Is. Impressive. On. Her. Part. Or. Just. Sad. On. My. Own.... 21:46:40 AT: age doesn't seem to be mattering so much anymore 21:46:50 AT: especially considering your matesprit and myself on some levels 21:46:58 GG: This. Is. True.... 21:47:27 AT: but i'd still like that to be taken into consideration when she's getting frustrated 21:47:42 AT: she isn't myself, she isn't you and she certinaly isn't lorrea 21:48:01 AT: her moirail is getting harder and harder to handle it sounds like and you can imagine the stress that puts on her 21:49:09 GG: Yes. I. Can.... Though. That. Was. Not. The. Issue. Before.... But. Yes.... 21:50:10 GG: But. Overall. The. Meeting. Went. Much. More. Smoothly.... 21:50:18 AT: good! 21:50:27 AT: i'm glad it did 21:51:41 AT: i just hope nyarla doesn't troll me unneccesarily 21:52:01 GG: Having. A. Central. Authority. At. The. Head. Of. It. Made. Certain. To. Keep. Things. Organized.... And. It. Helped. That. Everyone. Respects. You.... And. Hopefully. He. Will. Not.... 21:53:14 AT: pff no it helps that lorcan respects me 21:53:22 AT: i don't anyone else in that memo cared for my title 21:53:29 AT: or "authority" 21:53:56 GG: There. Was. No. Mention. Of. That.... You. Are. Well. Respected. As. A. Troll. I. Feel.... 21:54:59 AT: ofc they wouldn't mention it to my face 21:55:17 AT: but i'd bet you half my treasurey that if i tried to assert my "authority" there would've been a riot 21:55:21 AT: at least on nyarla's end 21:56:24 GG: Well. Yes. Mr. Aesona. Does. Have. Trouble. With. The. Idea. Of. Someone. Leading. Him..... That. Goes. Without. Saying.... 21:58:47 AT: i doubt he'd even hold to his oath if i asked him to 22:01:13 GG: Well. He. Seems. Convinced. That. He. Will. Follow. Through. On. His. Own. Word.... 22:03:31 AT: ofc he is :) 22:09:21 GG: But. Generally. Put. We. Need. Leadership.... And. People. Do. At. Least. Listen. To. You. When. You. Talk.... 22:11:15 AT: that would be lovely if they did but dreams are dreams serios 22:11:24 AT: i'm only clinging to them for posterity's sake 22:20:11 GG: But. Who. Else. Will. They. Respect. Then? Certainly. Not. Me.... Possibly. Miss. Fenrix.... Though. That. Would. Create. More. Problems. With. Mr. Aesona.... 22:22:06 GG: You. Are. Well. Liked.... You. Have. More. Respect. Than. You. Realize.... 22:51:55 AT: uh sorry i'm a bit uh 22:51:59 AT: mm distracted on my end 22:53:28 GG: It. Is. Alright.... I. Should. Perhaps. Not. Keep. You. Distracted. As. You. Go. Through. The. Well. 22:53:48 AT: no no its fine uum i just saw a new handle and then our time thief 22:53:51 AT: sooo 22:54:03 GG: Our. Time. Thief? 22:54:14 AT: mmmmmm 22:54:57 GG: Seems. He. Is. Making. The. Rounds. Then.... First. Mr. Aesona. Then. Mr. Heliux.... I. Think. Something. Was. Mentioned. About. Him. Contacting. Mr. Carter. Off.-Hand. In. The. Failed. Version. Of. The. Meeting.... 22:55:37 AT: uh no i did this myself 22:55:41 GG: .... 22:56:00 GG: Aaisha.... That.... Would. Not. Have. Been. The. Wisest. Thing.... 22:56:20 AT: i had a deal to check up on now he's offering partnership 22:56:42 GG: .... 22:57:16 GG: At. This. Point. Any. Action. Taken. Will. Result. In. Death.... 23:03:24 AT: yea i'm gonna have a great time 23:03:39 AT: (that's sarcasm ) 23:03:49 GG: Right.... 23:04:29 GG: Should. I. Ask. What. Is. Currently. Happening? 23:04:56 AT: i'll be leaving loqaq for a bit 23:05:03 AT: who knows if i'll come back 23:05:16 GG: Oh.... Gods.... No. 23:05:36 GG: Oh. Gods. Damn. It. No. 23:05:43 AT: serios it's fine 23:05:59 AT: we'll see what happens if he's honestly serious about being my partner 23:06:05 GG: .... 23:06:50 GG: Word. Aside.... He. Likely. Is. Not..... 23:07:05 AT: shruuuuuuuugs 23:10:40 AT: i'll talk you later though serios, bye! 23:10:44 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 23:10 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Serios